


A Very Supernatural Musicial

by spaceboy_kogane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Castiel, Bisexual Dean, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Cuddly Dean, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean is Loved, Dean is a little spoon, Dean is amazing at singing, Gabriel Has a Crush, Gabriel is a sweetheart, Hidden Talents, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Musicals, Sam Has Self-Worth Issues, Sam Is So Done, Singing, cas is kinda an emo kid, seriously though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboy_kogane/pseuds/spaceboy_kogane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel gets bored one day, but then he has an idea while coming across an old DISNEY movie. </p><p>What if he could throw the Winchesters back in TV Land, but this time to open their eyes about something that's right in front of them? What if he could open his little brother's eyes, too? </p><p>Gabriel wants to have fun, though. Not just teach a lesson. So what does he do? He makes like High School Musical, and you'll just have to read to find out what happens!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel sits in his recliner, sucking on a lollipop. He sighs ad groans. "Father, I'm bored!"

 

Then he remembers something. 

 

"Ooh. The Winchesters are still around, aren't they? This should be fun," he chuckles darkly. He flips through the channels on the TV when he comes across a Disney movie. 

 

High School Musical. 

 

"Yes! This is GREAT! Hellz yeah!" he gets up from his chair and snaps his fingers, disappearing. 

\-----

 

"Whatcha watchin' Cas?" Dean asks as he leans on the door frame of Castiel's room. 

 

"I do not understand. Why is singing in a high school necessary?" The angel tilts his head in confusion. (Dean thinks it's adorable, but he won't say that out loud, of course.) 

 

"Isn't that that old Disney movie? High School Musical?" Dean questions. 

 

"Yes," Castiel answers. "I got bored."

 

Dean snorts. "Alright. Well I'm going to go get some lunch. You wanna come?" 

 

"Is Sam still asleep?" 

 

"Yeah. Clearly, he needs his 'beauty sleep'," Dean uses air quotes. Then he rolls his bright green eyes. "So you coming?"

 

"Yes. I'll come," he says and rises finally from his bed. He shrugs on his trenchcoat and follows his friend outside and into the real world. 

 

When they get to the diner, they stand slightly closer than usual. They get a few weird looks from homophobic people who assume they're together, but Dean gets embarrassed and almost hides behind Cas.

 

Cas senses Dean's anxiety and looks at him. "Dean, are you alright?"

 

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Dean lies. 

 

"As soon as those men glanced your way, you hid behind me," Cas observes. "Did they scare you?"

 

"Psh, no. Dean Winchester is afraid of nothing," the hunter answers. 

 

"Sure you aren't," Cas says, words practically dripping with sarcasm. 

 

Ever since they killed Amara, for some reason, Dean has been jumpy. He gets nervous about a lot of things. He thinks things through more. He looks to Cas for comfort and protection. Once before, Dean fell asleep on Cas's chest while he was sick. 

 

It's been 9 months since Amara was killed. Team Free Will has had a well needed vacation. They haven't done anything remotely related to hunting for months, and they don't mind. Either way, everything's very slow right now. 

 

Dean and Cas sit at the diner table together, awaiting their food patiently. They talk a little about what they've been doing.

 

"So what bands are you into now, Cas? I've been hearing some of the music you play," Dean asks. 

 

"I play some Metallica. Some Led Zepplin as well," Cas scratches the back of his neck. A nervous habit he's gotten over the years. "I also listen to bands you don't know."

 

"Like what? I'll probably know them. Try me."

 

"Flyleaf, Evanescence, and My Chemical Romance, mostly. A little bit of Broken Iris and Panic at the Disco as well."

 

"Sammy used to listen some of those at one point. He liked Green Day and Simple Plan, too," Dean recalls. 

 

"Really?" Cas says. His eyes brighten, and Dean's heart grows. 

 

"Yep. It's not bad music, man, I'll admit it. Especially that you're listening to Zepplin and Metallica. That's good, Cas," he smiles a little. 

 

Cas smiles back slightly too. "Thank you, Dean."

 

 

After they finish eating, they walk out of the diner, laughing slightly. Their laughter stops when they show up somewhere other than the parking lot. 

 

"What the hell?" 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean encounter someone.

The pair look around the garden looking area. There are beautiful trees and exotic flowers all around. There are long and elegant vines draped on the white picket fences. There are tiny birds flying around, chirping like there's no tomorrow. A tiny rabbit hops next to Castiel. It curiously sniffs its tiny nose at the angel's shoe. Cas tilts his head curiously and stoops down slowly, not wanting to scare the animal. He gingerly used his index finger to pet its tiny and fragile head. When it allows him to pet it for a minute, he lifts the little animal into his arms. 

 

"Aren't you adorable?" Case says lovingly to the rabbit. He smiles a little as it sniffs his sleeve. 

 

Dean looks at Cas and the little rabbit. He feels his heart flutter and his stomach feel funny as he sees the scene. He can't feel this way about an angel. He can't feel this way about any other man in general. It's not natural.

 

 

Before anything else can happen, he asks, "Cas, where are we?" 

 

"It seems as if we are in Heaven's garden," Cas answers. "I remember Gabriel brought me here when I was a fledgeling."

 

"Well I'm happy you're having a happy little stroll down memory lane, man, but how are we even up here? I'm not dead, last time I checked. And remember just, like, two seconds ago, we walked out of that diner?" Dean says. "How could we have gotten in Heaven? It's just not possible!" 

 

"You're scaring my rabbit," Castiel scolds the hunter lightly. He bends down and gently nudges the bunny out of his arms. "I will return for you later on, bunny. Run along for now. Go home." He watches as the small animal hops away and into a small shrub.

 

"Dean, I am as confused as you are," Castiel's answers finally. "I don't even know how I, myself, am here. Heaven doesn't really bid me the best." 

 

"Well what could've brought us up here?" 

 

The two whip around as they hear the sound of wings flapping. 

 

"Heyo!" a familiar voice greets. His sucker hangs from his lips. 

 

"Gabriel?" Cas and Dean say simultaneously. Then they look at each other with that look that says, 'We will never do that again because talking at the same time is weird'. They focus back on the archangel. 

 

"Nice to see ya, Deano. Cassie! My baby bro!" Gabriel appears next to the younger angel with his arm around the other's tense shoulders. 

 

"Gabriel," Cas says stiffly. 

 

"You sound like you don't wanna see me," Gabriel says, faking sadness. 

 

"Well, you did just disappear when I was a fledgeling, and then told me to side with Metatron a few years ago. Then you disappeared again after that. So yeah, I think I have a right to be tense," Castiel's voice comes out sharp and angry with some sadness laced in his tone. 

 

Gabriel's heart breaks. Before he can make it more awkward than it already is he says, "Awe, c'mon, Cassie! You've always been so emotional."

 

"Leave me alone," Cas nudges off Gabriel's arm and returns close to Dean's side, standing by him protectively. "You're not getting by Dean."

 

"Oh, right. I almost forgot. Protective boyfriend and his damsel in distress," Gabe rolls his eyes. "How cliche. And you two aren't even together!"

 

"I don't swing that way," Dean says. "And I ain't no damsel in distress! I'm a hunter who iced your ass."

 

"Bitch please," Gabe scoffs. "You _thought_ you iced me. Either way, your muggy little paws couldn't even get close to my fine ass. Maybe that Sammy though." He winks and wiggles his eyebrows. He sees the vein in Dean's forehead just about pop. 

 

"You leave Sam alone, you hear me, you dirty son of a bitch!" Dean growls. "Sammy don't swing that way either."

 

"Now how do you know that?" Gabriel shoots back.

 

"Stop right now," Castiel orders. "What are you doing here, Gabriel?"

 

"What, I can't just come see my baby brother?" 

 

"Shut up. You don't care about me. What are you actually here for?" Cas says coldly. 

 

"Woah, Castiel. You don't think I care about you?" Gabriel asks incredulously. "Cassie, I-"

 

"Don't call me that. You're not my brother anymore. You're not the brother who raised me. That Gabe died in the war all those years ago. I'll ask you again, what. Are. You. Here. For?"

 

Gabriel clears his throat. He hides the heartbreak with a mischievous smirk. "Well I decided that you guys are gonna be apart of my little game. You guys are gonna spend 48 hours in TV Land."

 

"Oh, screw you, buddy! Did that once, not doin' it again," Dean says.

 

"Well here's the thing, bucko. You don't have a choice. So have fun you two!" Gabe waves a little and snaps his fingers. 

 

Then the hunter and his angel see nothing but darkness. 

                     ~

Gabriel sighs as he appears back in his arm chair. He pats his thigh, and his dog jumps into his lap. He scratches behind the dog's ear gently. 

 

_Does Castiel hate me that much? Does he not remember what I did for him? Or did they seriously brainwash him that much when they took him away from me? Damn Heaven. Always hurting the best of us, I see._

 

_Poor kid. He loves that Winchester so much. Dean loves him, too. I can see it. But why don't they just get it over with? They both love the hell outta each other. Why not just kiss and be happy? They don't have to worry about Heaven or Hell or anything in between now._

 

_What I'm doing, though, is gonna help them. They'll see. Maybe then I can get my kid back._


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean sings with Sam.

Dean looks around his surroundings. The only idea that comes to his head to where he is would be a decent motel room from when he was about 18. 

 

"What the hell?" He mutters. Then he calls out, "Cas? Cad, buddy, you here?" No reply. He sighs. "Son of a bitch."

 

All of the sudden, the door is flung open. "Dean, you're an older brother right?" a familiar small voice says. 

 

"Sam?" Dean questions as he looks at the 14 year old.

 

"Uh, yeah. It's 3:00. You know I get off of school at this time," Sam gives his older brother a funny look.

 

"Oh, yeah!" Dean waves it off. "Sorry, kid. Been thinkin' about stuff."

 

"Like what?" Sam presses.

 

"Nothin' important. Just random stuff, y'know?" Dean says.

 

"Don't lie, Dean. I thought we promised each other not to lie to each other," Sam glares lightly at his brother.

 

"Oh c'mon, Sammy. I'm not lying, okay?" Dean grins a little. "You really wanna know? I've been thinking of how I'm gonna cut that mop you call hair when you're asleep tonight."

 

Sam rolls his eyes. "Jerk."

 

"Bitch." 

 

"Anyway," Sam lays his school bag onto his bed. "I was wondering if you could teach me how to do something."

 

"Something like what?"

 

"It's some stupid song with a cup. All the kids at school are doing it, so I wanted to to learn. Wanted to see if you could teach me," the younger Winchester says. 

 

"What makes you think I'll know?" 

 

"You helped me with advanced calculus last night, De. Don't keep acting like you're stupid because you're not, and you know it," Sam says sternly. "Stop putting yourself down. Dad don't know nothing. Don't listen to him. You're super smart, man." 

 

Dean holds back a wince as the memories come flying into his mind. He frowns slightly. 

 

" _You're so stupid!"_

 

_"You aren't worth anything else! You're nothing but a soldier!"_

_"Worthless!"_

 

_"Stupid!"_

 

_"Whore!"_

"Alright, alright," Dean says, holding his hands out in surrender. He feels a headache coming on. He always gets headaches when he thinks about John. "Whatcha wanna learn, Sammy?" 

 

The little frown on Sam's face dissolves to a smile, and he grabs a cup from the cabinet in the tiny kitchen. "It's called the Cup Song." 

 

"Oh, I know what that is! Lemme see that," Sam hands the cup to Dean. "Okay, Sam, look. This is how you do it." Dean demonstrates the movements with the cup and his hands. "See? Easy." Before he can stop it, the hidden voice inside of him starts to sing: 

 

"I've got my ticket for the long way 'round

Two bottle whiskey for the way

And I sure would like some sweet company

And I'm leaving tomorrow. What d'you say?

 

When I'm gone, when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my hair

You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

 

"When I'm gone, when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my walk

You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone"

 

"See? Just like that," Dean explains. 

 

"Alright, Dean. Let me try," Sam offers. 

 

"You sure?"

 

Sam chuckles lightly. "Relax. I got this." He sings along to the song:

 

"I've got my ticket for the long way 'round

The one with the prettiest of views

It's got mountains, it's got rivers

It's got sights to give you shivers

But I'm sure would be prettier with you

 

"When I'm gone, when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my walk

You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

 

When I'm gone, when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my hair

You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh."

 

Simultaneously, the two sing, "You're sure gonna miss me when I'm gone

 

"When I'm gone, when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my walk

You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone"

 

"Nice work, Sammy," Dean says with a smile. He ruffles Sam's hair. Sam laughs a little. 

 

"Thanks, Dean."

 

Then Dean realizes something.

 

He just sang.

 

Not the playful, joking around singing voice either. The voice he inherited from his mother. The beautiful, melodic one. The voice he's tried to keep hidden. 

 

"Alright, Dean. I'm gonna go take a shower," Sam announces. 

 

"M'kay," Dean says.

 

"Oh, and Dean?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Could you.. Could you sing to me tonight?" Sam asks shyly. "I don't know what it is, but your voice when you sing reminds me of someone."

 

A pang of sadness hits Dean's heart. Mom. Sam's trying to remember Mom.

 

"Yeah, Sammy. No problem," Dean says and smiles a little. "Now get into the shower before dinner's ready."

 

Sam smiles back and hurries into the bathroom, grabbing his duffel bag with him. 

                    ~

 

Later on that night, Dean is helping Sam get to sleep. Sam is going to sleep on a full stomach tonight, and a warm blanket is over him. Dean sits on the side of the bed after he turns the lamp off. 

 

Just like Mom did, he lightly cards his fingers through Sam's thick hair after he covers the younger Winchester with the blanket.

 

"You ready?" Dean asks.

 

"Mmhm," Sam answers. 

 

Dean decides to sing one of his favorites.

 

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad

Take a sad song and make it better

Remember to let her into your heart

Then you can start to make it better

 

Hey Jude, don't be afraid

You were made to go out and get her

The minute you let her under your skin

Then you begin to make it better

 

And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain

Don't carry the world upon your shoulders

For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool

By making his world a little colder

Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah

 

Hey Jude, don't let me down

You have found her, now go and get her

Remember to let her into your heart

Then you can start to make it better

 

So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin

You're waiting for someone to perform with

And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do

The movement you need is on your shoulder

Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah yeah

 

Hey Jude, don't make it bad

Take a sad song and make it better

Remember to let her under your skin

Then you'll begin to make it

Better."

 

By the time he finishes the song, Sam is fast asleep. Dean leans over and kisses his brother's forehead gently. 

 

"Night Sammy." 

 

Then, before he knows it, the scene is starting to change.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes on a hunt with 16 year old Sam and his father.
> 
> Castiel sings about Heaven's plans for Dean's destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs used in this chapter are:
> 
> "Nightmare" by Set It Off
> 
> "Four Corners and Two Sides" by Sleeping with Sirens

Castiel finds himself in Heaven. He's sitting on his bed from when he was younger, and when he lived in a house with Gabriel. He walks outside to the terrace and looks out to see the scene where Dean puts his brother to sleep. He smiles a little. He remembers this memory.

 

The only problem is that how he's reliving it. He remembers the the anger and rebellion and love he felt through the 15 years he knew of Dean Winchester's existence. 

 

He remembers screaming into his pillow at night when he saw Dean's tears from nightmares and from the pain, both mental and physical, the young hunter had been put through. He remembers how angry he was when he was told he couldn't help. 

 

"Cassie, calm down, kiddo. Dean's gonna be okay. He always is," he hears Gabriel's voice next to him. Gabriel's voice is gentle and soothing. The archangel's hand is gently rubbing up and down Castiel's back. 

 

"Why can't I help him, Gabriel? He doesn't deserve this," Cad says. 

 

"Your time will come, don't worry. When you do go save that kid, you'll be ready. He'll call for you one day, and he'll never want you to go. He needs you now, though, to stay up here and prepare."

 

"Why? Why can't I just go help him now?"

 

"Because he needs you to be ready. If you aren't ready to save him, Dean will perish in Hell forever. You think what he's going through now is bad? If you aren't ready when the time comes, it'll be 1000 times worse," Gabriel explains. 

 

"I won't hurt Dean. Ever. He's too precious. His soul is beautiful," Cas says, determined. 

 

"I'm happy you think so, Cassie," Gabe smiles at Cas's love for the human. "Now get some rest, kiddo. You'll need it. You gotta go up against the council."

 

"Alright. Goodnight, Gabriel." 

 

Gabriel rises from the bed. "Night, bee." He kisses Cas's forehead. 

 

After the door is closed, Castiel sighs. "If anything happens to Dean, Heaven will pay dearly. They had better hope that they are right about this plan." Before he can stop himself, he starts to sing:

 

" Tell me how has it taken so long for me to open up my eyes?

 

How has it taken so long for me to finally realize?

 

And when they all turn against you, you better be prepared to fight.

 

They say I'm a sinner, but nobody knows.

You only do what you're told, you better hope that you're right.

They say I'm a sinner. I'm not the only one.

You want to point your finger, you better make a choice tonight.

'Cause I'll stand up for what is right.

 

How has such a bitter person become the man I am?

 

Tell me how, how am I to change when I'm still trying to figure out how to be saved?

 

And when they all turn against you, try not to look the other way

 

They say I'm a sinner, but nobody knows.

You only do what you're told, you better hope that you're right.

They say I'm a sinner. I'm not the only one.

You want to point your finger, you better make a choice tonight.

'Cause I'll stand up for what is right.

 

You, you better choose your side, make your choice tonight.

 

They say I'm a sinner, but nobody knows.

You only do what you're told, you better hope that you're right.

They say I'm a sinner. I'm not the only one.

You want to point your finger, you better make a choice tonight.

'Cause I'll stand up for what is right."

 

"They'd better hope that they are right. I will stand up for what's right tomorrow with the council. They'll see," Castiel promises himself before turning over and closing his eyes for rest. 

          

                                 ~

 

About 5 days goes by and Dean starts to get worried. He hasn't heard from Castiel at all since they got transported here. 

 

About 5 days of reliving his days in Heaven goes by, and Castiel starts to worry. Is Dean okay? He hasn't heard anything from him in so long. 

 

 

Dean is now out on a hunt with 16 year old Sam and his father. His gun is ready and full of rock salt. 

 

"Alright, Sam, you're coming with me. Dean, you stay here and keep watch. Me and Sam are gonna go check out the other part of the house. Got it?" John says. 

 

"Yes sir," the two boys chirp. John gives Dean a firm nod and stalks off with Sam at his side. As the two walk off, Dean feels his heart rate rise. 

 

_Don't panic._

 

He's alone. 

 

" They're coming creeping from the corner

And all I know is that I don't feel safe

I feel the tapping on my shoulder

I turn around in an alarming state

But am I losing my mind?

I really think so

Not a creature in sight

But, what you don't know

 

Is that my breathing gets faster and so does my heartbeat

I wish this was over, I wish that this was a dream but

 

I created a monster, a hell within my head

Nowhere to go, I'm out on my own

Oh I'm so scared

I created a monster, a beast inside my brain

I've nowhere to go, I'm out on my own

My mind impaired

Awake me from my nightmare

 

Wait, something doesn't feel right 

No, something seems wrong 

And I've been feeling this way, for

Far too long

As my vision gets blurred, my skin's getting colder

Appearing young, while I'm growing older

I collapse to the floor and scream:

"Can anybody save me from myself?"

 

I created a monster, a hell within my head

Nowhere to go, I'm out on my own

Oh I'm so scared 

I created a monster, a beast inside my brain

I've nowhere to go, I'm out on my own

My mind impaired

Awake me from my nightmare

 

Walking to the ledge

I find myself looking down

Frozen still with fear

Now I'm plunging to the ground

If only I knew how to fly

Then I could convince myself this isn't my time to die

Instead, I'm rocketing faster and faster

I dive onto the floor

And when my body crashes to the pavement

I'm right back where I was before

 

I created a monster, a hell within my head

Nowhere to go, I'm out on my own

Oh I'm so scared

I created a monster, a hell within my head

Nowhere to go, I'm out on my own

Oh I'm so scared

 

 

I created a monster, a beast inside my brain

Nowhere to go, I'm out on my own

My mind impaired

Awake me from my nightmare 

Awake me from my nightmare 

Awake me from my nightmare 

Awake me from my nightmare 

I'm so scared!

Awake me from my nightmare!"

 

Dean takes a deep breath and poises his gun towards the spirit. He knows he's bait. It's nothing Dad hasn't done before. 

 

"Come and get me, bitch!" Dean taunts the spirit. She quickly makes her way towards him when BANG! The rock salt travels through her nonexistent body. She dissolves into thin air. 

 

He grins and takes a sigh of relief. He made it. He did it. One step closer to keeping Sam safe.

 

It takes him a minute to remember that none of this is real. Hell, even him singing is being forced out of him. 

 

"Dean!" Sam's worried to be rips him from his thoughts. "Jesus, Dean, are you alright?"

 

"Yeah, Sammy. I'm fine," he answers as if this real. 

 

"You got the spirit, son?" John says.

 

"Yes sir," Dean replies.

 

"Alright. Let's go."

 

Dean feels a little hurt in his heart for not getting a "Good job, son." or anything of that sort. It's okay though because none of this is real. 

New scene in 3.

 

2.

 

1.


End file.
